New Beginnings
by Apocalyptic-Wasp
Summary: Tanya's cool lips pressed against where her teeth would be going any second, a whispering promise that she would be there beside her the whole time. "In three days time we'll be together forever baby." Oneshot sequel to Pleasant Surprise. B/T. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings - Part One**

**A/N - Hey guys! So here it is, the long awaited one-shot sequel you guys agreed I should write for Pleasant Surprise. Now, I know this took a long time and I apologise profusely for that, but writer's block is a bitch. I wanted to write more for this, like a multi-chapter, but unfortunately I just had no idea what else to write. I am, however, planning another Tanya/Bella fic, so maybe you'll end up reading that... whenever I get around to writing it. :)  
><strong>

**Please leave me your thoughts, and I'll do my best to reply to each one (unless you're anonymous obviously). Your opinion is greatly appreciated. :)  
><strong>

** Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to SM.**

It was a gorgeous morning. The sun was shining down on the humble Bed and Breakfast that'd been Tanya and Bella's home for the past month or so, brightly illuminating their suite as though trying to coax them out to enjoy its warmth. Birds were swooping and singing outside the window, and insects were buzzing in between them, as content as the day was beautiful. People were having breakfast and preparing for their day, whilst others had already eaten their breakfast and began their day.

No clouds, no wind and not overbearingly hot. The promise of a lovely Thursday was definitely there.

Tanya knew the day would be beautiful despite the faraway stench of cigarette smoke that she could smell and the quiet, breathy moans she could hear coming from the lone man across the hall as he took advantage of the spare time he had before breakfast was served. Despite all this, the day would be beautiful because Bella was lying in her arms where she'd been since she woke earlier that morning, breathing in and basking in what remained of their love making, savoring the feeling of openmouthed kisses Tanya was scattering down her neck and along her shoulders.

Both women were far too comfortable to move and disrupt the atmosphere they'd created, Bella especially. She felt as though if she died right now, at this exact moment, she would die a happy and content woman knowing she had loved and was loved in return. But luckily, dying wasn't something Bella planned on ever doing. She belonged in Tanya's arms now and nothing would ever change that. She wouldn't allow it to.

Destiny wasn't something Bella ordinarily believed in, but she truly believed she was destined to be with Tanya for eternity. Nobody, with the exception of Edward, had ever bothered to deny it, and even if they had, it was never their opinion for long. Tanya and Bella's love for one another was so genuine, so strong, that nothing could stand in their way.

It was easy to say that Bella was destined to be with Tanya for eternity, but unfortunately there were things that needed to be done before Bella could do that, and they were definitely easier said than done.

The brunette was repeatedly warned by both Emmett and Laurent, even her own father that a bride-to-be was on a mission, a mission which she really didn't want to be a part of or in the way of. They warned her. Emmett even offered to take her to Hawaii to get away from Alice's eager little plans, which Jasper reluctantly admitted Bella should probably take, but Bella being Bella… well she stupidly ignored their warnings.

Bella was exaggerating, really. The cake tasting, menu planning, dress fittings and trips to the salon had been totally worth it in the end. Renee, the Denali and Cullen females, even Rosalie herself, had put a lot of time and effort into ensuring everything was as perfect as possible.

Tanya and Bella didn't need to be asked where they wanted their wedding ceremony to take place, hell they didn't even allow Alice to entertain any other ideas. It was Vancouver Island or no wedding at all, an empty threat but a threat all the same to little Alice's latest project.

Luckily she knew not to argue with the engaged couple, and instead started to spout off ideas to make sure there would be no sparkling of vampires on the day. Eventually they all agreed that a white canopy pole tent would do the job effectively for the ceremony, one large enough to cover the immortals from the sun but also not make their guests feel suffocated or closed in.

The ceremony was as beautiful as the garden they were married in and nobody sparkled, thank god. Close relatives, and friends of both Tanya and Bella, were the only ones invited because the couple didn't desire for their wedding to be a crazy circus of a day where their guests were treading on each other's feet every second. Even Melissa and Kristy made it to share their special day.

Bella and Tanya wanted an intimate celebration and that's _exactly_ what they got.

Bella knew her first dance with Tanya as her wife at the reception wasn't perfect, but it was theirs and that was all she cared for. Their friends and family watched with smiling faces as they held one another and shared sweet kisses in between their intimate dance, content to be sharing such a special day with the deeply in love couple.

The night was spent mingling as Mrs and Mrs Denali, neither desiring any separation from the other. Everybody bar Edward managed to show up. It was upsetting but expected, Bella supposed, so she held no ill feelings toward him.

It was sometime later after a few glasses of champagne that Bella grew tired of being whisked away from Tanya time and time again. All she wanted was to be held by her wife, kiss those delicious lips of hers and spend the rest of the night making love. It was nearing midnight when Bella was finally fed up with being suffocated by everybody except the _one_ person she really wanted be suffocated by.

Interrupting Tanya while she was in conversation was probably the rudest thing Bella had ever done, but she simply couldn't resist approaching her wife, albeit tipsily, and wrapping her arms around her, followed closely with a passionate kiss to the blonde's lips.

Tanya had laughed as they separated, licking her lips as she tasted the lingering essence of alcohol in Bella's mouth.

"Did you know that ordinarily alcohol would taste absolutely foul, but that from your mouth it's actually somewhat bearable?" The blonde then leant down and connected their lips again, moaning as the brunette's warm tongue pushed past her lips and rubbed sensually with her own. Pulling back, she grinned down at her wife with adoring eyes, "Lovely."

"Me or the alcohol?" Bella teased, letting her hands fall to the vampire's rear where she pinched it playfully. Tanya giggled and reached behind her to bring her wife's hands higher, to a more appropriate position, on her lower back.

"A little bit of both actually." Their lips met briefly before going in for a longer caress. Eventually the blonde managed to pull away and instead lowered her face into the crook of her wife's neck, nuzzling and kissing sweetly at the flesh there. "So, let me guess... you want to leave now?"

"Is it obvious?" The brunette sighed as she felt that cool tongue lap at her throat, clutching the vampire's hips somewhat crazily. "I just want to be alone with you where you can ravish me and do unspeakable things to me."

"Oh really?" Tanya purposely blew her breath on the wet skin where her mouth had been, smiling as the human in her arms shuddered and nodded. "Well, I suppose you know it's impossible for me to say no to you."

They left fairly soon after that, much to everybody's merry amusement. Now as they lay in one another's arms on their honeymoon, Bella could only dread when they would be forced to go down to the Bed and Breakfast's little dining area for morning refreshments. They hadn't missed a breakfast at all in the month they'd been staying there, but in a way, they had definitely missed their family.

"We should be getting up." With Tanya's fingertips caressing her side and her voice purring in her ear, Bella couldn't bring herself to do what her wife had half-heartedly suggested. She was far too warm and far too comfy. A groan escaped Bella's lips.

"I don't wanna." Tanya felt Bella placing kisses on her arm, which was wrapped underneath and around her, spooning the brunette from behind. Bella heaved a sigh, rolled around onto her other side and buried her face in the crook of the vampire's neck. "I'm so comfortable."

"I am too, but we have things to do today." Tanya was referring to the visit they had planned at the local real estate agency today. Jasper had gotten in contact with his human lawyer before the wedding, the poor man was terrified of the young Cullen, and the result was that now both Tanya and Bella were owners of a Canadian Citizenship Certificate. "The agent I called said she has a few places that match what we want, and she plans on giving us a tour of them today. We can't bail out on her, this is important to us baby."

"I know, I know." She resigned, a soft smile finding its way onto her face.

Truth was that Bella really was looking forward to looking at these properties with her wife. This house, whichever one they decided on, was going to be the place her wife would change her. It would be them and the wildlife for miles and miles, an ideal place to learn her vegetarian lifestyle, safely away from temptation. Or at least that's what she hoped. The next time Bella saw her immortal family, she wanted to be an immortal without innocent blood on her hands.

* * *

><p>"We sign the papers and everything tomorrow!" The excitement in Tanya's voice was hard to miss and Bella, the ever loving little human that she was, couldn't stop herself from feathering her wife's face with her own excited kisses. Yes, her wife was on the phone but it was only Irina, so it really wasn't that big of a deal.<p>

"It's so amazing, Irina. The décor is beautiful, and don't even get us started on the view!" Bella gushed just as excitedly, pulling back to snatch the phone off of a grinning Tanya. She held it to her ear just in time to hear her sister-in-law giggling. "No, seriously, it's so beautiful here. I'm never coming back, I swear."

"_You__ couldn__'__t__ stay__ away __that __long __even __if__ you __tried.__ You__'__d __miss__ us__ like__ freaking__ crazy.__"_ Irina said, and Bella could hear the smirk in her voice. _"__Besides__… __you__ love__ me,__ you __wouldn__'__t__ hurt __me__ like__ that.__"_

"Don't be so sure, Tanya is far more appealing to me than you. You just don't have the touch." As she spoke Tanya wordlessly worked at unbuttoning Bella's shirt, winking playfully at her little human as she did so before diving into the delicious flesh bared to her. The brunette bit her lip to stifle her moan because she knew Irina would tease her mercilessly if she heard her.

Tanya definitely had the touch.

"_I think Rose would argue with you on that."_

Tanya sighed in frustration and snatched the phone from her wife impatiently, "Okay Irina, we've discussed the property, now if you don't mind Bella's mouth could be put to far better use than talking to you. So, we'll talk to you later. Bye-bye!"

"_Tanya, don't you d-" _

Tanya laughed as she hung up on her sister, and quickly switched the device off so Irina couldn't call them back. There would probably be a handful of abusive text messages awaiting her when she did switch it back on so she was in no hurry to do that_._

"Now, where were we?" Tanya purred as she tossed the phone to the side carelessly, grinning as the complaint on Bella's lips washed away into a moan the moment her cool hand cradled the warm flesh of her breast. The blonde giggled, "Nothing to say?"

"Shut up and put _your_ mouth to work."

* * *

><p>"Well, you are now both the proud owner's of the Regan Manor. Congratulations!"<p>

Jenny, the real estate agent, was grinning like a madwoman as she popped the cork on a bottle of champagne. Glasses were filled and smiles were exchanged as the sale of the property was finalized. The vampire was ecstatic because this was yet another step closer to having her wife for eternity, and Jenny was happy because she was getting one hell of a commission out of this.

"How does it feel?" The real estate agent prodded, barely able to contain her inappropriate squeal of excitement. She wanted nothing more than to kick off her heels and skip childishly around her office at the thought of how substantial her next pay check would be.

Bella sipped from her glass and the smile never once wavered on her lips as her wife's cool arm wrapped around her waist. Looking up at the woman who held her heart, Bella's voice was awed as she answered.

"Incredible. Absolutely incredible."

x-o-x

Two months passed quickly when the only thing on Bella's mind was her wife, their new home and her upcoming transition into a vampire. Furniture was bought, courtesy of the internet, and before long the Regan Manor was transformed fully to Bella and Tanya's taste. They were even sad to say their final goodbye's to the owner of the Bed and Breakfast where they'd been staying, since they'd become quite good friends with him.

Bella had easily discovered her favorite place to just sit and think at their new home. The area was secluded by dozens of Rosebush gardens and the little pond she found within it was so peaceful she often had trouble pulling herself away. Koi fish swam the shallow depths of the water, and the birds, which were something Bella noticed this area had a lot of, sang happily above her in the trees. She could hear and see nothing but nature at its best and it was a welcomed reminder of her home in Alaska.

She wandered back up to the house, or mansion rather, after awhile and the nerves which she had previously been able to push aside resurfaced. Tanya was waiting on the back patio and her expression said plenty of the nerves she seemed to mirror.

"Kate and Garrett just arrived on the island. They'll be here in a few hours." Tanya stood and wrapped her wife in her arms, burying her face in the crook of her warm neck and inhaling quietly. She placed a soft kiss above her pulse. "And tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow you change me." Bella replied with a quiet shaky laugh. "Is it strange that I'm nervous?"

Looking into her wife's eyes, Tanya gave her a small but nervous smile, "Not at all, it's completely normal."

* * *

><p>Bella was sweating in crevices that she didn't even know could sweat, like seriously perspiring, because of the nervousness that shook her. It was ridiculous really. She'd known for years that this would eventually happen and she was resigned to it, wanted it, but now that it was actually happening she was scared.<p>

Tanya's teeth were hovering above her violently pounding jugular so she had every right to be so frightened. She wasn't frightened of her wife killing her by not being able to stop, she was afraid of just how much pain her wife's venom would ignite within her.

"It's alright, Bella. Everything will be okay, I promise." Tanya's cool lips pressed against where her teeth would be going any second, a whispering promise that she would be there beside her the whole time. "I love you so much, and in three days time we'll be together forever baby."

Bella could feel Kate and Garrett's watchful eyes on them both but she refused to let it affect her any more than it already was. They were here to help Tanya and that was a very self-less thing for them to do in Bella's opinion.

"I love you." Bella whispered out. She lifted her hand and laid it on the back of her vampire's neck, silently encouraging her to get a move on. "I trust you. I want this. I promise you, baby."

There was no containing her pained yelp when those sharp teeth pierced her throat and definitely no containing the scream that erupted as she felt the beginnings of the burning venom infect her body.

* * *

><p>"Tanya hasn't moved for two days, Garrett. She needs to feed!"<p>

Garrett watched his wife pace back and forth in one of the newlywed's living rooms, repeatedly clenching and unclenching her hands as she did so. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were dark with her own thirst, just as he assumed his own were.

"There's nothing we can do." A scream pierced the night air from above them and both vampires flinched at the sound. "She's not going to leave her wife alone when she's in excruciating pain."

"Bella wouldn't be alone; one of us would be with her." She growled out in frustration, clutching her hair between her fingers in the hopes of relieving the turmoil within her. "I hate feeling so helpless! I just want to help them!"

Another scream rattled the windows but Garrett forced himself to ignore it, and quickly rushed forward to embrace his worried mate instead. He coaxed her to lay her head on his shoulder and she didn't argue, in fact she clutched at his shirt like it was the only thing anchoring her.

"It's not much longer, Kate. Bella is one of the strongest humans I've ever met and she'll get through this." He kissed the top of her head softly. "I'll go up and tell Tanya she needs to hunt, okay? You can both go together. I'll stay with Bella."

Garrett was slow and cautious in his approach up to Tanya and Bella's bedroom because he knew far too well how protective the blonde would be right now. He honestly didn't know whether he would be able to get her to go and feed; it was highly unlikely. There was no knocking when he reached the door; Tanya knew he was there. She growled.

"May I come in, Tanya? I am no threat to you or to your mate, I promise you." It was a few moments before he heard the muttered _'__yes__' _and as he entered he wished with everything he had he could turn and walk back out.

Tanya was the only thing anchoring the thrashing brunette to the bed, the only thing preventing her from harming herself in her suffering. Tanya still wore the blood soaked clothes from two days prior where Bella's blood spray had hit her when she pierced her flesh. Her face was set into an expression of deep emotional anguish and her eyes were so blackened with thirst as they glared at the intruder that it made Garrett cringe. He watched with barely contained horror as Bella arched her head back and screamed loudly, the sound reverberating through his head long after it stopped.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Tanya snarled, completely fed up with the gaping fool at her door. "This isn't a goddamn freak show!"

"You need to feed or you won't be strong enough to handle Bella when she wakes, but I can see that it's essential you stay here. I'll bring you something." Garrett wanted out of that room, and quickly. And so he left the way he had come in, only a hell of a lot faster.

* * *

><p>The silence and stillness in their new home was eerie. There wasn't an ounce of movement, not even a puff of breath to be heard. Tanya wasn't concerned. For now and for the rest of eternity her only priority was the brunette who was crouched low by the window… watching her with unrecognisable blood red eyes. Kate and Garrett were nowhere to be seen but they were listening somewhere, waiting for some sort of reaction from the newborn Bella.<p>

Three days. Three days of having to listen to her wife and mate scream out in pain and when Tanya tried to move forward to calm her, she was snarled at in a way that forced her to stop and slowly lower herself to her knees, all the while never breaking eye contact with her wife.

"Bella…?"

Bella growled low in her throat and her body tensed angrily at the sudden but quiet noise.

Tanya swallowed and shuffled back a little, knowing all too well the ferociousness of newborns. She didn't do it out of fear though, no, she did it because she was trying to avoid the violence she knew was inevitable.

Violence, as she expected, was not avoided despite her efforts and Bella lunged.

And so the months wore on in a similar fashion. Bella would go berserk and attack one of the three other vampires at the slightest hitch, and then she would run off into the forest to quench her thirst with said vampires a safe distance behind her to make sure she didn't leave the property. The land they owned was pretty vast but there was still a distinct possibility that she could run straight into civilization and slaughter innocent people. Naturally because of this Bella was never left unsupervised.

Slowly but surely her red eyes diluted into a beautiful golden hue, the colour so much more beautiful than the frightening shade they had been. Her bursts of violence became less frequent and less volatile, and it was in her seventh month as a newborn that her chaotic thoughts began to thin and she was able to consciously make sense of what was happening around her.

Bella was attacking her wife when it happened. Horrified at the way her teeth were ripping into the blonde's arm, she retreated with a pained hiss, launching herself back and up, engraining her fingers in the wall and clinging to it desperately. Now that she could comprehend her surroundings and the vampires around her, she noticed immediately that their arms were littered with scars, scars her teeth had caused. Her eyes stung.

"T-Tan…" Bella's voice was croaky and shook from lack of use but that didn't matter to Kate, Garrett or Tanya. Bella _spoke_.

"Baby?" Tanya cautiously stepped forward with a hopeful smile, only to have her hope crushed when her wife hissed at her. Her smile fell.

"No!" Bella shook her head violently, "S-stay… away. Sorry…"

"It's okay, Bella. God, I've missed hearing you speak so badly." The blonde whispered with a shaky smile, shaky because she really wanted to sob in relief but was forcing herself to hold it back. "It's okay. Just breathe, baby. Relax. You won't hurt me if you keep calm."

Tanya wanted to rush forward and embrace her distressed wife but it wouldn't have been a good idea. Her emotions were still unstable and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Instead she lowered herself to the carpeted floor, crossing her legs as she sat stone-still watching the brunette.

"I won't come near you, I promise. I'll stay right here. Just relax, Bella. Please."

"Don't come closer… don't want… hurt you." Bella struggled with her words but that wasn't what her mate noticed most. It was the fact that her wife did calm down and for the first time in seven months, Tanya was looking into her lover's eyes without fear of her not recognizing her or understanding what was happening.

This was the beginning of her transition from her newborn year, and soon it would be over. Tanya was anxious that it hurried the fuck up.

x-o-x

Tanya, for the first time in her existence as a vampire, felt physically exhausted. Her limbs felt heavy and she could barely bring herself to open her eyes to greet the beginning of the new day. Truthfully she just wanted to roll over and sleep, but since that was impossible, laying there idle was the next best thing.

"I need to hunt so I have some goddamn energy…" Muttering to herself, Tanya only just managed to stop herself from groaning when her far too eager wife rolled over to straddle her hips. She seemed to have not heard Tanya's words at all.

Two weeks ago Bella spoke her first words in seven months, and five days ago she rediscovered the pleasures of sex. They'd been shacked up in their bedroom for five whole days and while that sounded awesome, it really wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Tanya was thirsty. The blonde vampire's mouth was dry and she felt the uncomfortable burn irritating the back of her throat now more than ever because she could barely think of anything else.

Those lips were at her fucking throat again, and her resolve was disappearing quickly so she knew she needed to stop the brunette before they both got too involved and her need for blood was forgotten.

"Bella…"

"Mmm." The other vampire continued to nibble at the pale flesh of her mate's neck, completely ignorant of what thoughts said mate had running through her head. Bella was so distracted with the task at hand that there was no hope of her noticing the spider web cracks in Tanya's flesh that had yet to heal after their last romp in the sheets. She was so distracted that she couldn't even tell that she needed to hunt also.

"Bella… stop." Tanya managed to moan out, both hands reaching up to push on her wife's shoulders. A confused and slightly angered face greeted her once she'd managed to successfully free her throat from Bella's lips.

"Why?" Tanya flinched at the barely contained fury in her wife's voice, not entirely positive she could handle a newborn rage session right now.

Slowly so as not to startle her, Tanya shuffled upwards so she was in a better position, so that she was eye to eye with Bella.

"As much as I would love to stay in here for another week or two, and believe me I would, I need to hunt." Tanya lifted her arm for her mate to see the damage that wasn't healing and when she realised Bella couldn't see it because of the emotions raging within her, Tanya traced the little cracks in her skin pointedly. "I'm not healing, I need to hunt baby and I need to hunt really badly."

It was clear that Bella was trying her hardest to reign in the 'tantrum' she could feel coming on and it physically pained Tanya to see her lover in dire need of that control. Her left eye was twitching, which in itself was abnormal for a vampire, and her lips were parted as she breathed hard. Tanya could see she needed to hear something more, a promise or something along that line.

"Bella, it'll take an hour at the very most. Maybe you should come too, huh? We can hunt together, that'd be fun… don't you think?"

Bella gave a slow, jerky nod.

"Then… we can fuck, right?" She asked quietly, and Tanya giggled at her crude words and her innocent tone, and the way they merged so well. The blonde found it adorable, so honest to god adorable in fact that she had to lean forward and kiss those tempting lips once more, just a small peck.

"Yeah baby, till our hearts' content." She paused and grinned, "Or until we need to hunt again, at least. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Thank fucking god." Kate cried out in relief while pulling her fingers from her ears to embrace the sudden quietness that she and Garrett found themselves in. She wasn't sure how much more of their fucking she could handle. Just remembering the sounds Bella was bringing from her sister for <em>days<em>made her cringe, something which didn't go unnoticed by her husband who laughed at her expanse.

"It's not that bad." And Kate didn't doubt that's how _he_felt, but then again Tanya wasn't _his_sister.

"For you maybe," She muttered petulantly, "But she's my sister and my god, if I have to listen to them going at it again for that long without leaving the house, I'm going to die."

The married couple was lying on the bed in the guest room they'd dubbed their own, fully dressed and just as fully frustrated. Garrett was anxious to relieve said frustration now that they had a moment to themselves and could trust Tanya to control her wife for an hour, but it was apparent that his own wife hadn't even thought of it. That in itself was surprising.

"How about this then," Garrett suggested with a small smile as he adjusted to lie on his side so he was facing Kate. "If you feel that listening to them becomes overwhelming, you can go out and I'll stay and keep an ear out for any trouble. I don't mind doing that for you, just ask and I'll do it. Bella's not as wild as she was before."

"You'd really do that for me?"

Garratt was pushed onto his back as his wife gave him a blinding smile and rolled over to straddle him, her intention quite clear in the slight rolling of her hips, not that the other vampire was complaining about it.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you. You know that, love." He grinned.

Kate smiled and leant in, brushing their lips together sweetly while at the same time pushing her hands up underneath the shirt that hugged his torso, growling low as she caressed the muscle she knew was there.

"I'd do anything for you, too." She assured him gently before quickly removing her husband's shirt with eager hands. She grinned cheekily, "We don't have long, but do you think we can have a little fun now?"

"We can have a lot of fun in the little time we have, don't you worry yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings - Part Two**

**A/N - Lemon in this chapter, so be warned. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to SM. **

When Tanya and Bella finally returned to Alaska alongside the watchful eyes of Kate and Garrett, almost a year and a half had passed since their wedding. In that time the four vampires had only been able to contact their friends and family by phone, and even then those had been few and far in between during the first twelve months, and done only by Tanya.

Charlie and Renee were by far the most unimpressed with the lack of contact they had with the two whilst they were on their honeymoon. Tanya knew it was likely due to their ignorance of just how dangerous their daughter was and indeed, still would be for a long time to come. The others at least knew of those dangers and the risk Bella was to their heads. Only by pure luck was Tanya able to convince Bella's parents not to visit, and even then she couldn't exactly recall what excuse she'd used. She had other things, more importantly Bella, to worry about.

Naturally that hadn't gone down too well, especially given that every time they called to speak specifically to Bella, she was conveniently busy or out. They thought Tanya was lying, and even though they were technically correct, she wasn't about to tell them the truth. How would she explain that their daughter would likely slaughter them if they dropped by or snarl up a storm if Tanya had handed her the phone? Simple, she didn't.

Bella had explained to her mother, with Tanya's permission, that the reason they hadn't kept sufficient contact, or absolutely none in the brunette's case, was because Tanya felt that they shouldn't have had to worry about anyone but themselves while they were on their honeymoon. Unfortunately that included Charlie, Renee and Tanya's own 'parents'. Bella pleaded with her mother for almost an hour about not wanting to be the one to tell Charlie, but in the end Renee had hung up on her angrily and Bella was forced to call her father and speak with him herself.

Thankfully, it took only a few more insistent phone calls from Bella for her parents to completely forgive her for forgetting about them. It wasn't that easy with Tanya, though. It took many more calls and almost three months for Charlie and Renee to forgive her.

Understandably, they wanted to visit when they realised Tanya and Bella were back in Alaska but Bella put a stop to that very quickly much to her parent's frustration. Her newborn year might have been over but that didn't mean she was ready to risk her parents lives by having them visit. There were far too many things she needed to master before she could come into contact with any humans, let alone the two most important ones in her life.

Controlling her thirst was Bella's main priority, especially since she would be returning to her responsibilities as a university professor before the end of the year. Six months wasn't a long time to master that control and that's where Bella's attention needed to be put, not on anything else.

Bella's attention _was_ on other things though, no matter how much she wished otherwise, particularly her parents, and her fear of taking an innocent life. They topped the list.

The months after their return to Alaska flew by at an alarmingly fast rate, so fast in fact that Bella was slightly disgruntled by it. Four months seemed to zoom by in a matter of mere hours. Or at least that's how Bella felt. As far as being able to control herself around human blood, she was doing remarkably well in that area. Controlling her strength wasn't so easy, not that controlling the monster within her was either, but still... it was difficult. Truthfully, they were both as hard as one another, she'd just put more effort into controlling her urges than her strength.

Her mornings, which consisted of sitting in a room with Eleazar and a bag of human blood for four hours without giving into temptation and losing control, was by far the hardest thing she had to do every day. He wouldn't allow her to stop breathing so... yeah, not easy. What made it worst was the fact that she wasn't allowed to hunt until in the evening because in an ordinary day, she wouldn't be able to hunt until then anyway.

So that's why after her morning session on Sunday she found herself running off to the pool house for a swim and subsequently, a distraction. Tanya was doing whatever it was she usually did while Bella was doing her morning session, and Bella not wanting to bother her, took off for some time alone like usual. And like usual, someone would catch up with her sooner or later, and it was actually sooner rather than later that Laurent turned up this time round.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you guys to send someone after me. I'm surprised I could get a lap in before one of you showed up." Bella spoke as she broke the surface of the water, a frown on her face. Laurent was slipping in the other end across from her, his shirt off and his board shorts bright. "I wish you would trust me enough to leave me alone for an hour. There's hardly anything tempting to hunt out here."

"You know we can't do that, not yet at least. Your control is good but it's not perfect. Plus, it's better to be safe than sorry." He answered with a shrug, completely undeterred. They'd heard plenty of opposition from Bella on their supervision of her. "Besides, it's like Tanya is tuned in on you or something, the moment you were out the door she was like 'Laurent, stop groping my sister and go watch my wife'." He rolled his eyes but grinned all the same to show that he didn't really mind. "So here I am, missing out on touching my wife's goodies to watch goodies that I can't touch."

Bella laughed, "Oh, you have a death wish, don't you?"

"Not particularly, so we'll keep that to ourselves. Now, were you out here to swim or what? Cause you're doing a lot of talking and not a lot of swimming."

* * *

><p>"<em>I've missed you, Bella! And poor Phil! I think he's in some sort of denial. He's convinced that the other team cheated, for the love of god!"<em>

Bella smiled as she held the flimsy phone against her ear, her other hand massaging a gentle pattern on her wife's head as they lay on their bed a few nights later, Tanya's head in her lap. The brunette thought back to the days when she'd lived with Phil and Renee, and just how obsessed he was with his stupid baseball team.

"I'm sure he'll survive, mum." Bella said as she felt Tanya turn her head and place a kiss on her naked stomach. She smiled, touched. "How are you both? I miss you so much."

Renee made a disgruntled noise but Bella could hear the fond lilt it held.

"_Phil wants to take us on a car trip around the states. Can you guess why?"_

"It'd have to be sport related." Bella provided with a grin, "Phil lives for his sport more than Charlie does. I think you just proved that."

"_You got it in one, baby-doll."_ Renee giggled, _"But I don't want to really talk about that. I love my husband but that doesn't mean I have to love his passion for all things sport. How are things in Alaska? Are you back at work yet, or are you still on leave?"_

"Everything's good here, I've been enjoying my time off... but I'm looking forward to going back to work. Maybe once I'm settled into my routine again you and Phil can come stay for awhile. The others won't mind." Bella looked down at her wife just to make sure but rolled her eyes when she realised Tanya was pleasantly distracted, her lips caressing the brunette's stomach lovingly. "Well, I'm sure Tanya won't mind. I'd ask her if I could but... she's busy."

Renee laughed and Tanya lifted her head to send Bella a flirtatious wink before lowering her head and going back to running her tongue around her navel.

"_Busy doing what, hm?" _

"You're a sick, perverted little woman... do you know that?" Despite her annoyance at what Tanya was doing, especially while she was on the phone to her mother, Bella encouraged her wife by winding her hands into her blonde locks and holding her tighter against her. Bella grinned. "Even if you are on the right track."

Her mother continued to laugh, _"You couldn't call me after you finished your dirty business?"_

"I did." Bella waited for her words to register and when they did, she couldn't contain her own giggle when she heard Renee's very unladylike snort of laughter. "What? Since I'm not working, well, let's just say that we have a lot of spare time."

It took a few minutes for Renee to sober enough to reply and even then, her words were laced with amusement.

"_Whatever happened to my little innocent Bella-baby? Your poor father would have a fit."_ She teased. _"I thought for sure you would be out of your honeymoon phase by now."_

"Apparently not. Besides, I wouldn't talk to Charlie about this, that would be... so unbelievably awkward." The brunette shuddered at the thought alone. "You, I can handle telling because you were never shy with sharing when I was living with you... even if I didn't want to hear all the gory details."

"_At least we know now why you never wanted to hear all the steamy details." _Bella knew her mother was referring to her preference of women over men and she grinned. _"I suppose that's why I was so surprised when you told me you were dating Edward. Though just between me and you... Tanya is far better looking."_

Bella was about to reply when the blonde kissing her navel pulled her head away and held her hand out for the phone, a teasing smirk playing at her lips. Bella handed her wife the phone without a second thought, far too curious to find out what she was going to say to her poor, unsuspecting mother.

"_You still there, Bells?" _

"Nope, but I am. And I have to say, Renee, I'm honoured you find me so sexy!" Bella almost felt sorry for her mother when she heard how Tanya purred her words into the receiver. Shaking her head with a smile, Bella pushed her mate down onto her stomach and climbed over to sit upon the backs of her thighs. The smile on the blonde's face was far too perverse when speaking with her mother, in Bella's opinion. "I wish your daughter would say something that nice once in awhile."

Bella scowled and pinched Tanya's bare arse cheek, "Watch it or you'll be fucking yourself in the future."

"_I'm sure Bella says plenty of nice things to you." _Renee cleared her throat, a smile in her voice. She hadn't heard her daughter. _"But enough of that. How are you?"_

"I'm very well, Renee. Your daughter is an amazing woman, she even cooks me breakfast in bed." Tanya's voice didn't waver as she felt Bella's petite but strong hands knead the muscles of her lower back. "You should be proud of her."

"_If she can cook, than believe me I'm proud because it's more than I can do." _She said in a fond tone. Tanya raised an eyebrow as she heard the woman on the line then curse and shuffle about. _"Shit! I'm sorry, Tanya, I've got to get going or I'm going to be late. I'm having lunch with some friends. Tell Bella I love you both and give her a big kiss for me."_

"Okay, will do. It was nice hearing from you."

"_You too. Bye-bye!"_

Bella chuckled and snatched the phone from her mate impatiently, placing it on the bedside table before leaning down to bath the back of Tanya's neck with kisses, hands gliding up over her ribs and cupping her breasts. The blonde gave a quiet, breathy moan as her wife pressed their bodies together closely, never once removing her lips from the tantalising flesh before her.

Kissing a path up to Tanya's ear, Bella purred, "So, I don't say anything nice to you, huh? I thought actions spoke louder than words, but I mean," She paused, ground her hips down teasingly and grinned devilishly as her wife groaned. "I _could_ stop showing you and tell you instead, if that's what you really want."

Tanya growled and with speed that rivalled a newborn she somehow managed to flip their positions, not even bothering to grin as she held Bella's hands down on the mattress, above her head. The side of the brunette's face was pressed against the pillows and brown hair splayed out hazardously around her head.

Tanya was quite enjoying the view of her defenceless mate below her, her eyes lidded in arousal and a small smirk playing at her lips regardless of her submissive position on her stomach. Bella was enjoying it too if that naughty smirk was anything to go by.

The older vampire growled low and deep, her wife's scent strengthening to the point of being absolutely maddening.

"I'm not in the mood for being... submissive today, I'm afraid." One hand smoothed along Bella's waist and slithered beneath her, leaving the brunette's belly to clench in anticipation of what she knew those skilled hands could do. Tanya's long pale fingers smoothed past soft dark hairs and into her mate's sex. Bella's moan was almost musical as her wife's fingers started rubbing her. "I don't think you'll mind that, though." The blonde mused with a wicked grin as she felt just how wet her wife was.

Bella really, _truly _didn't mind, far from it in fact.

"I want you to turn around and keep your hands above your head. I'll have to spank you if you don't do as I ask, so by all means..." Tanya purred against her neck, "Disobey me."

Though the offer was tempting, Bella decided to play it safe for the moment and happily did as she was told to do, smirking the entire time. The spanking could wait for another time.

"You're going to be good? What a shame."

"Horrible, I know." Bella agreed, "If you please me, I might just let you spank me anyway."

Tanya rose a delicate eyebrow and waited for several seconds, expecting her wife to elaborate some more. However, seeing the hint of a smile and the dark glow of raw desire and unwavering devotion in Bella's eyes, Tanya realised her wife wasn't about to elaborate, and she didn't really need to either. Tanya understood and her smile widened.

Moving her way down the brunette's body, leaving a trail of kisses as she went, Tanya's smooth hands caressed and stroked every inch of pale skin before her, worshiping the arches and curves she knew better than her own. Bella's hands were clutching the bed frame as gently as possible, yet another test of strength on her behalf, and her eyes were shut tight as Tanya ended her journey by settling between her thighs, which quivered on either side of her.

Tanya nudged her wife's legs further apart, her breath cool as it hit the neatly trimmed dusting of dark hair, studying what lay before her with an intensity that made it seem like this was her first time seeing Bella like this. Tanya smirked. _Definitely not the first time seeing her like this._

"If you don't touch me right now, I'm going to spank _you._" Bella growled in a feral tone as her wife continued to tease her. Tanya was so close to where she wanted her but still the bloody woman was taking her fucking time and purposely teasing her by not taking her.

_So demanding, _Tanya thought as she grinned and parted the brunette's folds. For the first lick Tanya's tongue flattened against her wife's clit, her excitement slick, salty and altogether sweet against her, and like always... Tanya was intoxicated and wanted more. She moved in deeper and sucked harder, capturing Bella's clit between her lips and delighting in the jump of the brunette's hips. Despite Tanya's warning Bella's arms lowered from above her head and her fingers dug into blonde hair, encouraging Tanya to move faster.

Time escaped Tanya as she pleasured her wife, indulging in every quiver of Bella's body, every gasp that escaped her lips and every moan that rolled deep in her chest, the sound rasping and thick.

When the brunette came her body lifted off the bed, her toes curled, her back arched and her fingers curled into thick blonde hair. Tanya's name rolled off her tongue in a hoarse growl and when Bella finally finished, she fell gently back against the mattress, panting and moaning reverently.

Bella made sure to loosen her grip in her lover's hair and grazed Tanya's scalp with her relaxed fingers, sighing softly as the blonde rested her cheek against Bella's thigh and looked up at her with darkened orbs.

"I didn't keep my hands above my head." Bella murmured against her wife's lips once she had managed to tug Tanya forward to rest the length of her body against her.

"No you didn't, did you?" Tanya caught her wife's lips in a slow kiss and once they parted, she placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek. "But that's alright... I'm not really in the mood for spanking anymore."

Bella smiled and smoothed her wife's hair back behind her ear, "No? What a shame."

"Horrible, I know." She quoted her wife from earlier, grinning cheekily.

Bella just grinned back, though a lot weaker, and gently rolled the older vampire onto her back, resuming their unhurried kisses, complete with nips and tugs.

"Wait here," Bella disappeared from above her but before the blonde could complain about the lack of company, she was back from within their closet and wearing their favourite toy, a soft smile on her face as she caressed her wife's hips. "Now, where were we?"

Tanya didn't answer and by the way she was eyeing the fake cock attached to Bella, her wife knew she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon, so there really was no point in waiting for one.

Bella's gentle hands caressed her wife's breasts as their lips met, tweaking and teasing her nipples, making Tanya moan into the brunette's mouth. Bella sucked on her wife's tongue as she tried to stretch out their kiss and make it last longer, tasting over and over again what Tanya offered her without restraint.

Pulling back with only a breath between them, Bella groaned as she saw the lust in her wife's half-lidded eyes, eyes which were begging for the brunette to fuck her.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, baby." Bella's voice was low, throaty and thick, "You're gonna clutch, throb and pulse around my cock, and when I make you come... you're going to scream my name."

Tanya groaned a 'fuck yes' before pulling her wife's lips to her own, moaning as they separated and Bella slid down to capture an aching nipple in her mouth. She paid the other equal attention, all the while rubbing the head of her fake cock along her wife's soaking slit, Tanya moaning uncontrollably as the pleasure simmered through her.

Tanya lifted Bella's head and the two were kissing again in a matter of seconds. As they kissed, Bella shifted on top of her, one hand bracing herself and the other slithering down to the inside of Tanya's thigh, spreading them as she nestled her cock at her slick entrance. Tanya pressed against her wife impatiently, forcing the head of their favourite toy to slip inside her and a groan to leave her lips.

"Do you need me, baby?" Bella said in a husky whisper as they separated for unneeded breath.

"Oh, God... yes," She cried out quietly, lifting her legs and wrapping them around her wife's waist, pleading without words for Bella to take her. "Please,"

Bella loved when Tanya got like this, and she loved doing exactly as the blonde asked of her, so without further teasing she slid into Tanya, her eyes locked on the blonde's face as though nothing else was more important.

Tanya could barely think as Bella started moving her hips in a slow, purposeful rhythm, gliding in and out of her in long, smooth strokes while hovering above her, breathing heavily through her nostrils as their eyes held one another's. The blonde grasped her wife's shoulders in a vice-like grip and her head arched backwards as Bella gave a surprisingly deeper thrust, neck bared and a cry on her lips.

_So much for not feeling submissive today, _Bella thought with a smile as she lowered herself to lie fully against the blonde, nibbling and suckling her delicate throat rather harshly.

Tanya's hands wound up around her neck and into Bella's brown locks, lowering her own face so that their lips met in a deeply passionate kiss. Legs tightened around the brunette's waist and hips met her own at an almost frantic pace as Bella's thrusts sped up. Bella groaned at the sound of her wife's pleasure, the slapping of their flesh as they met and wrapped her arms around her Tanya's shoulders, hugging her tight and working her hips with more urgency.

Tanya was writhing and moving her hips wantonly underneath Bella, panting harshly and moaning loudly into her mouth, no longer having the energy to kiss. Tanya's eyes were closed once more as she lost herself to the pleasurable sensations racing through her.

The slow burn in the pit of Tanya's stomach was followed by her arching her back as waves of pleasure began to ripple through her. The tension between her legs coiled tighter and tighter until Bella reached down and pinched her clit, causing the blonde to cry out as she came in a violent explosion of pleasure.

They were resting against one another, unnecessarily trying to catch her breath in Tanya's case, when Bella finally spoke.

"I didn't hear you screaming my name when you came, Tanya." She purred with an even wickeder grin than the blonde was capable of. "Lay on your side, baby. I'm going to take you from behind and this time I want to hear you scream my name."

Tanya moaned and rubbed her thighs together as she turned onto her side, shuddering as she felt her wife position herself behind her, their bodies fitting together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Oh god..." Bella ran her hands and fingers teasingly along Tanya's side, down her arse and along her inner thighs, lifting her strong leg and resting it on her own. With one swift thrust Bella's cock was buried deep within her and Tanya released a groan. "Oh, fuck."

Bella's strong hands griped her wife's hips as she pulled out almost to the tip and slammed back into her, her own teeth biting gently on Tanya's shoulder as she continued to thrust into her. One hand tangled into Tanya's blonde locks to force her head back so that Bella could suck and taste her delicious neck, while the other roamed the blonde's body, pinching and rolling her nipples, then slipping down her smooth stomach to graze her clit teasingly.

"Urgh... please," Tanya panted as her wife pounded into her relentlessly, "Feels so good,"

"How good?" The brunette growled, her lips moving up from her neck to nibble the delicate shell of her ear. "Good enough to scream my name?"

"Yes, so fucking good!"

A groan escaped Bella's lips as she grabbed Tanya's thigh and pulled her knee back slightly, twisting the blonde's hips and body so that she was mostly laying on her stomach, her legs further apart than they had been. Bella braced herself on her arms and hovered above Tanya a moment before increasing her pace and thrusting deeper and harder.

As the waves of pleasure began to pulse through Tanya, Bella wrapped one arm tight around her quivering body and continued to slam into her, pushing her toward her limit. The bed creaked beneath them with each powerful thrust, and when Tanya's second orgasm ripped through her, she screamed Bella's name somewhat hoarsely.

Bella slipped out of her carefully and buried her face in her wife's blonde hair, clinging to her tightly as Tanya came down from her high, panting and releasing breathy moans as she did so.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon as the sun was dwindling behind the trees, Bella and Tanya lay snuggled together under their blanket, their bodies comfortably warm and fuzzy from the passion they'd shared earlier in the day. Bella was resting with her head on her wife's shoulder, her middle finger tracing up and down the blonde's collarbone softly.<p>

"Tanya?"

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement and brushed her thumb against her wife's shoulder.

"You know how we were speaking on the phone to my mother earlier?" She asked hesitantly, a small smirk on her face.

"Yes," Tanya murmured slowly in confusion.

"Do you think she knew she was a part of our... lesbian foreplay?" The last part came out in a barely contained giggle and turned into full on laughter as the blonde groaned, covering her eyes with her free arm. "Aw, are you embarrassed?"

"No, I'm mortified." Muttering under her breath, she removed her arm and peered down at her amused wife with a hint of curiosity. "How can you not be?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Since you changed me, well, I just can't find it in myself to be embarrassed by sex anymore. I mean, I can hear everything in this house, could you imagine what it'd be like if I got embarrassed every time one of them started doing the dirty?"

"You mean like what we were just doing?" The blonde giggled, reaching down and tugging her wife up so she could kiss her soundly on the lips. Both of them quietened as Irina grumbled from downstairs. "Oh, shut up Irina. You and Laurent are just as bad."

"_Are not."_

"_Yeah, you are actually." _Kate added from somewhere on the upper level of the house, or more specifically in the attic, amusement lacing her voice. Garrett's chuckle could be heard from up there also.

Tanya rolled her eyes and purposely tuned out her sisters at they began bickering, kissing her wife's lips lovingly as she pushed Bella's hair from her face.

"We should get up." Bella murmured.

"Yeah, probably."

Two minutes passed and neither moved as the younger vampire spoke again.

"Like right now."

An hour passed before they managed to drag themselves from the bed into the shower, and then another hour before they were dressed and sitting on the couch downstairs, where Eleazar had set up a line of blunt pencils and a sharpener. Bella sighed when she saw them.

"Again?" She moaned pitifully, eyeing the yellow sticks of wood with undisguised hatred.

For four months Eleazar had been making her sharpen pencils in order for her to learn to control her strength and so far she'd only been successful three times.

Eleazar nodded, "Again."

Irina laughed from her place on the couch where she was reading a magazine, looking up only briefly as their newest member picked up her first pencil of the day.

"You'll get it eventually... maybe."

"Oh, fuck off." Glaring at her wife's sister, Bella cursed loudly as the pencil snapped into two under her strength. She tossed them to the ground angrily and sent another glare to a snickering Irina. "That was your fault, you bitch." A smile tugged at her lips despite her words.

"Now now, children." Carmen tutted with a smile, sauntering into the room to stand behind her husband. She smiled sympathetically at Bella. "You will get the hang of it, Bella, it just takes time."

"I know, I know." Huffing out a breath, Bella gave the other vampire a smile of gratitude and grabbed another pencil. "Thank you, Carmen."

Sighing heavily through her nose as she snapped that one too, Tanya's hand on her thigh was the only thing stopping her from cursing up a storm and possibly even storming out of the room. Inhaling deeply she picked up another.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in California:<strong>

"We have to get this! Do you have any idea how rare this is? And my god, it will look absolutely perfect among my collection!"

It had been a long day. Despite how much the blonde loved shopping, and she really did, her sister's idea of a shopping trip did become tiresome after the first six hours of trotting from store to store. Their poor mates were trailing somewhere behind them with an arm full of bags in each of their hands, and she could hear them grumbling quietly between themselves about wanting to go home.

Rosalie sighed as she looked over to where her sister was drooling over an antique, diamond encrusted ring that was on display in the front window. Alice wasn't going to leave without a fight. She was in her element here and Rosalie had to admit, that ring was beautiful.

As Alice danced inside the store humming a tune Rosalie didn't recognise, the blonde looked at their husbands over her shoulder, pointed to the chair right outside the store and followed her petite sister in. _At least they get to sit down, _she thought as she sided up along her sister, who just so happened to have already sent the saleswoman over to collect the ring.

"How much is it?" Rosalie flicked a spot of dirt from under her nails before giving Alice a pointed look. "Don't go over, Carlisle won't be happy."

Alice waved off her sister's concern, "I won't go over and besides, I'd have him eating out of the palm of my hand with just one little look if I did." She winked and thanked the saleswoman as she returned with the ring. She looked at it for only a few seconds before squealing, "I'll take it!"

Immediately after the woman scuttled off to wrap it up, Rosalie watched as the smile on her sister's face faltered and her eyes became glassy. Her body slackened and Rosalie knew without a doubt that Alice was being hit with a vision. Rosalie paid for the ring with her own credit card and only after the payment went through did Alice come back to the land of the living. Rosalie scoffed inwardly. _Typical._

The smile was back full force as Alice picked up the bag that held the ring, giggling as soon as she was out of the store.

"You're awfully happy." Jasper gave his wife a strained smile as he transferred all the bags he held to one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. "You had a vision. Care to share what you saw?"

"Yes, I'm rather interested myself." Rosalie commented as she walked beside Emmett, following in slight confusion as Alice led them back toward where they'd parked Emmett's jeep. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are we leaving already?"

Alice nodded and giggled again, "Yep."

"Oh thank god!" Emmett groaned loudly, a grin on his face. "I thought for sure I was gonna die in there."

"You can't die, you big oaf. You're a vampire... or did you conveniently forget about that?" Alice teased, winking over her shoulder at her siblings before looking back ahead as they walked out of the mall. "And we're leaving because Edward will be calling in an hour."

"So?" Emmett enquired with a shrug, "We shouldn't have to our life on hold when he calls."

Alice just continued to grin for a few agonising minutes and Jasper's curiosity seemed to rise with his wife's giddiness. Eventually Alice couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Edward found his mate!" She squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. "We're going to be shopping buddies!"

"Is she hot?" Emmett blurted out before he could stop himself. He flinched as his wife whacked him upside the head, growling lowly in warning. "Sorry." He mumbled, clearing his throat, "Is she pretty, Alice?"

The petite vampire's smile shifted into a smirk and she laughed, "I'm not sure pretty is the right word. I think handsome would be a better way of describing Edward's mate."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow amusingly, "Handsome?"

He wasn't sure their brother's mate would appreciate that. Women did not like being told that they were handsome. However, Alice just nodded and her smirk widened.

"Edward's mate is a man, so pretty is not how I would describe him."

As soon as the words left her lips, no sooner was Emmett's laughter bouncing off the walls, rumbling through his body like an earthquake, and Rosalie, who was shaking with her own maniacal giggles, was thinking, _Edward, you will never live this down. _

She couldn't wait to tell Tanya.


End file.
